


Into The Ocean: Remake

by Toxic_Ships



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), klance, klangst, mermaid lance, sad pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Ships/pseuds/Toxic_Ships
Summary: Everyone has there secrets. Keeping them is difficult, sometimes your mind just can’t stand the pressure. But for Lance, it’s not the pressure that will destroy his secrets, it’s the water.I'm back Babes, and my babies are getting the story they deserve (plus some angst that they really don't deserve, but ya know...sad is fun).
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	Into The Ocean: Remake

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! It's ya girl, Toxic, back at it again with the story. If you're new: Welcome! Thanks for checkin' this out, I greatly appreciate it. If you're returning: OMG-wait...really? You're back? Wow, I mean, I gave you a hell of a wait, so...hey! Thanks so much for turning up, keep it hot, Babycakes.

He knew there is nothing, absolutely nothing, good about the beach. What’s so nice about the way salt water itches against his skin, or how seaweed gets tangled into his hair, or how sand would stuck between his toes? As much as he adored the color red, he don’t want my skin to look like a blood bath! Keith thought the beach was rotten, and that’s that.

On that note, I’m sure you can guess exactly where he was at that moment. The bloody beach. Keith sat with Pidge under the setting sun, which seemed to almost illuminate his skin, it would have looked a warm shade if it weren’t for his startling paleness, which left his sunlit skin as light as ever.

Now, why on Earth was he at the one place he despised more than being at home? Because there’s a party. Streamers hang from twine, laced between trees, neon lights flash through the setting sky, and speaker lined up, blasting music that Keith thought to be rather…disturbing. In all honesty, it wasn’t the trashy, high school party he was there for, it was someone who would undoubtedly be attending the party…  
Lance McClain.

Yeah, it’s strange, having a big ass crush on the person who you have an unspoken agreement to be a complete bitch to is a bad idea, but emotions were never his forte. But all judgements aside, his crush his going to be there, at this party, shirtless, Keith had to come!

And boy…was he glad he did, because Lance looked good in a bathing suit, not that he was looking at the bathing suit, more so at the abs of the boy wearing it. If anyone saw him on the street, they wouldn’t have guessed the kid was in high school, he looked like an Olympic Gold-Metalist. 

Keith’s eyes raked up from his torso, to his neck, to his face, to his eyes, wait his eyes? 

Shit.

His chocolate colored eyes bore into the other’s violet ones, like lasers they seemed to crawl into his let, giving a delightfully unnerving feeling. Keith refused to look away, the male was too tempting, and Keith was far too deep to shy away now.

“See somethin’ ya like, Kogane?” Lance sneered, taking a seat beside the other as Pidge scurried away with a small smirk on her face. 

“Oh, fuck off, McClain, the only thing I like here is the waves,” He shot back, staring off into the ocean he loathed so much.

At that, Lance chuckled, a light-hearted sound that was still in a voice deep enough to make Keith’s heart do backflips in his chest, “Come on, Red, ya know I’ve seen you stare before, although your eyes have never wandered for as long as they did today, should I start taking my shirt off more often?” The brown-eyed male asked, propping his chin up on his hand, elbow resting on his thigh as he batted his eyelashes innocently.

Keith could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, he could play it off as anger if he was able to get out a coherent string of words, “Heh…” He mumbled, practically melting from the embarrassment, was that all he had to say for himself? He could practically smell the alcohol as the other laughed against his neck, cheap whiskey. As much as the raven haired boy wanted this to continue on forever, the feeling of the other so close to his neck, his words being teasing instead of mean, he couldn’t take advantage of the other being drunk, he was snapped out of his thoughts by the other male’s speaking…

“Aw, don’t be scared Kogane, my bites will only hurt if you want them to,” Lance smiled, his lips hovering over Keith’s neck, just as he pushed the intoxicated boy away.

“Stop it, you’re drunk,” He sighed, a regretful sort of relief flooded his mind as he turned to look at the other with a small frown. The ocean waves hit quietly along the shore, the sun had finally abandoned the day, letting night rise, constellations littered all throughout the clear sky.

“You’re no fun, what do you even do to entertain yourself? Tired of playing with your own dick yet?” He scoffed, crossing his arms as he stood to walk away from the other.

“At least I don’t sleep around like you do, who in our school haven’t you fucked?” Keith yelled, immediately realizing the low blow that he’d thrown, but the male wasn’t yet ready to give up his fight, sure the insult was rough, but that’s how he played.

Lance’s eyes narrowed as he started walking back towards him with balled fists, the violet eyed boy quickly rose to his feet, looking at the other with a slightly startled expression, but nevertheless, he brought his fists up, ready to strike.

It was Lance who hit first, striking right across Keith’s eyebrow, undoubtedly busting it. The boy wasn’t going to let one blow take him down, so he threw a quick hook to the other’s jaw, listening as a quiet snap echoed through the empty night. They were pretty far from the action of the party, and hadn’t been spotted by anyone yet, they just continued throwing hard punches. Noses bled, jaws ached, and knuckles bruised. Eventually their eyes met. Regret seemed to fill the light air around them, causing an uncomfortable heaviness that hadn’t occupied their minds before.

Just as Lance was the first to hit, he was the first to flee, running from the other male until he was out of sight, no longer could Keith hear the rapid padding of his feet on the sand as the other ran as far away as he could. He just sighed, sitting down on his towel, the umbrella still positioned above him as the party started to quiet down a bit, a peaceful silence hovering through the air. In just a few moments, his eyes were shut, his entire body aching, he knew his injuries required some sort of stitching or at least tending to, but he couldn’t be bothered.

So instead of helping himself, Keith drifted off to sleep, the party soon abandoning him, leaving him alone in the place he hated most, filled with the feeling he hated most, guilt.


End file.
